Handles or bails for buckets or trays are well known and come in a great variety of configurations and utilize a large number of different means for securement. Structures and fastening methods typical of the prior art are disclosed in a number of references noted during the limited patentability search with respect to the present application.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,452 granted to Simons on May 26, 1942 shows a bent wire structure for supporting paint brushes above a can during cleaning thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,096 granted Nov. 17, 1953 to Mencfeldowski discloses a strainer and cleaner for paint roller to be utilized in conjuction with a paint tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,698,450 granted to Mack on Jan. 4, 1955 discloses a paint tray which may be utilized in conjunction with a bucket and includes as an integral portion thereof a clamp means for holding the tray to the bucket as well as a handle means for carrying the two as a combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,012 granted Aug. 23, 1960 discloses an attachment for use with a paint tray, however, the attachment is secured to only one side of the tray and is used for support of various tools and probably not suitable for use as a handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,793 granted to Bentley on June 4, 1963 discloses a paint container device which is a modification of the well known commercial paint tray and has some advantages thereover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,988 granted Feb. 10, 1970 to Tidwell likewise shows a modification of a roller paint bucket including a handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,416 granted July 6, 1971 to Henningsen discloses a paint tray and pail combination wherein the tray is secured to the top of the bucket and the bucket and tray combination is tipped to fill the tray with a liquid paint.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,616 granted to Bonci on Feb. 15, 1972 discloses a pair holder for utilization with a paint tray primarily for securement to the ladder. The device does in fact include a handle which could be used for carrying but is not readily adaptable to a commercial paint tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,840 granted to Beutler on May 8, 1973 discloses a series of handles to be used in conjunction with paint trays. Although these handles do greatly improve the convenience of using the tray itself they actually deal with a separate problem or do not solve the combination of problems as is done by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,034 granted Sept. 24, 1974 to Leffert et al, discloses a paint tray and storage combination solving some of the problems addressed by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,420 granted to Hawk discloses a means for storing a paint roller adjacent the paint tray without the necessity of leaving it in the paint but does not address itself to a means for carrying the tray.
With the above-noted prior art and problems in mind it is an object of the present invention to provide a unique handle for quick and easy attachment to a commercially available paint tray wherein the handle is rigidly secured to the tray thereby preventing an inadvertent tipping of the tray by the sloshing of the paint to one or the other end thereof.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable handle for use upon a readily available paint tray wherein the handle, when in its locked upright position, serves as a support for the handle of the paint roller itself thereby freeing the painter's hands for other tasks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a handle for a paint roller tray wherein the interconnection between the handle and the tray is of sufficient dimension extending along the side of the tray that it provides an adequate and rigid support for the tray thus preventing inadvertent tipping of the tray.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an attachment means for a paint tray, said attachment means being quickly and easily applied at approximately the center of the paint tray with respect to the weight and including a two positioned handle attachment, the first position being adjacent the edge of the paint tray and the second position being upright.